


Juice

by friedhotsauce



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The great autobot leader, Optimus Prime, always had a thing for glass jugs....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juice

Juice

“Oh yeah,” the Kool-Aid guy sighed with satisfaction, as it spread across every inch of his glass body. The transformer lying beside him on the bed smiled at the outcome of his task.

“I’m glad I could be of service.” His electronic voiced hummed sensually. 

“I think I know why they call you Optimus Prime!”

Optimus laughed at this, but it was nervous and had a sound of sadness, Kool-Aid couldn’t bear to hear it even for a second. He abruptly sat up and crept closer to his robot lover.

“Why are you so sad?”

Optimus turned to the glass jug. He placed a heavy but gentle hand on Kool-Aid’s cheek and slowly slid it to the curvaceous bowl of the jug. Kool-Aid shivered a bit and almost gave in but-

“No Optimus! You need to tell me how you feel. Why are you so sad? What’s going on?” He raged as he jumped off the bed. His ranting soon died down. “I’m scared.” He simply whispered to the wall. Optimus knew very well about what he had to do. He left the bed and approached Kool-Aid.

“I guess it would be the right time to tell you that……… I need to battle Megatron again.”

“Again!” The jug quivered with fear and anger. “I thought it was over the first time, and now you- I can’t do this anymore!” He threw his arms in the air and almost stormed out of the room, but Optimus caught him by the arm and drew him to his chest. “Baby please don’t leave me.” His tone was oddly vulnerable for an autobot leader. Kool-Aid relaxed into the transformer’s arms and closed his weary eyes.

“I’m sorry this had to happen. It wasn’t my intention, but the fate of the universe depends on the autobots winning the battle! This is the last time, I promise and then we’ll get out of here.”

Kool-Aid looked up to face Optimus. “Really?” He gasped the reflection of the robot in his eyes.

“I swear it.” 

 

Optimus leaned in and kissed Kool-Aid gently, the jug returned it harder and before they knew it; the couple was back in bed. The transformer was fond of merely slipping his metal fingers over the smooth, delicate glass, but Kool-Aid wanted more. “Take me!” He growled and Optimus followed the command.

 

He lowered himself to the bottom of the jug and quickly swung his feet down to the shaggy carpet. He ran his feet through it to charge electricity. Kool-Aid waited patiently and giggled as he saw his transformer lover open his mouth suggestively to reveal the electric volts. Optimus proceeded to lick the feet, legs and rounded base of the jug with his sweetly cold tongue. It sent fast charges up Kool-Aid’s body and he quickly climaxed. “OH YEAH!”

Optimus decided to end their session with a long kiss on the jug’s mouth; the charges quickly became stronger between them. “Now, you are mine for eternity,” announced Optimus, and the couple fell into exhausted sleep instantly. 

The next morning, Kool-Aid woke up alone and to the heartbreaking sound of a transformer’s death.

THE END


End file.
